finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Konoe Kikyo
Konoe Kikyo is a non-playable character in Bravely Default. She is a member of the Eternian Black Blades and holder of the Ninja asterisk. She reappears in Bravely Second. She also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. D's Journal Entries ;Black Blades An assassin who leads the Black Blades' covert force. There are rumors that she became an expert at disguise due to her paralyzing shyness. A 21-year-old woman from Eternia. Her full name is Konoe Kikyo, and she carries the ninja asterisk. When not disguised she stays silent, but in costume she speaks in a rapid torrent of words. *''Likes: Make-up, collecting materials for her disguises'' *''Dislikes: The fat feeb (Qada)'' Profile Appearance Konoe is a thin, tall twenty-one year old woman with long teal hair tied into a ponytail with a white band and gold eyes. She has white face make-up and small black eyebrows. She wears a short blue kimono with pink lining and a white flower pattern on the left side. She has long white sleeves with blue tips and white tights. She wears thigh-high black boots. Personality She is described as imprudent by Qada, as she disguises herself before reporting to Kamiizumi. She is very taciturn, and seems to be afraid of speaking without disguising herself first. She also has a speaking disorder where every word she speaks is in . Story When the Black Blades arrived in the Eisenberg Region, Konoe was deemed responsible for capturing the fire vestal. However, the fire vestal would perish in the capture attempt. As a result, the Fire Crystal, without a vestal to tend to it, fell into darkness. This resulted in the eruption of Mount Karka and the lava flow that would block the way to the Fire Temple, inhibiting the plans of the Black Blades. As the Black Blades wished to secure the crystal for themselves, Konoe was charged with finding an alternate route, but she had no success. Konoe later infiltrated the home of Daniel Goodman and his wife Eleanor Goodman, under the identity of a servant as part of a plot to kill Daniel, the leader of the Shieldbearers that were fighting the Black Blades and their allies. Konoe forged a note from the wind vestal, Agnès Oblige, asking Daniel to come home for a banquet. Daniel responded, bringing his two top officers with him. As the servant, Konoe had faked her death, leading to the suspicion that the servant had been murdered. Unfortunately for Konoe, Agnès and her comrades had just come by to see the Goodmans, and the four began investigating. While Eleanor appeared to be the most likely suspect, Daniel refused to believe it. In one outcome, Konoe, using various tactics, was able to assassinate Daniel's top officers, while furthering the suspicion that Eleanor was committing the crimes. However, Agnès and her comrades were able to save Daniel, the final target, at the last minute, outing Konoe as the true killer. They engaged Konoe in battle, defeating her and claiming Konoe's Ninja asterisk as their own. Daniel would mourn the loss of his two officers, but was relieved that Konoe had been stopped. Alternatively, if the party repeatedly checks what appears to be the body of the servant, Konoe's cover is blown, prompting her to attack, and potentially sparing both officers, as long as neither have been killed before the fight. In another world, immediately after learning of the servant's death, Ringabel chooses to examine the corpse of the dead servant. After a prolonged examination, Konoe reveals herself prematurely, congratulating the heroes on seeing through her disguise. Konoe is once again fought and defeated, and Ringabel and the others reveal the plot to Commander Goodman and his officers. The group theorizes that Konoe had been spreading misinformation to turn Daniel's two officers against each other, as relations between the two officers had soured due to these rumors. In a later world, Konoe attempts to carry out her assassination of Daniel Goodman. But this time, Agnès and her comrades, already knowing what will happen from their previous experience, are able to foil Konoe from the start, preventing her from killing anyone. In the fourth world, Konoe gathers at Florem Gardens with Victoria F. Stein and Artemia Venus for an apparent girls' night out. Upon being discovered by the heroes, Konoe engages in battle alongside the others, but are defeated and forced to retreat. In the fifth world, Konoe gathers at the headquarters with the other Black Blades officers, where they learn of orders to fall back to Eternia for a final stand against Agnès's group. Before they can leave, however, Konoe engages Agnès's group alongside the other Black Blades. They are defeated, but are able to successfully retreat to Eternian Central Command. She is placed in a group alongside Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, Argent Heinkel, and Holly Whyte, and serves as the second line of defense against the heroes. Immediately prior to the battle, she reveals that her speech tendencies are a result of being teased for her slow speech when she was younger. Encouraged by Holly, she speaks undisguised and normally for the first time, pointing out Agnès's approaching group. After the Eternians are defeated, they reveal that it was simply a test of their resolve, and allow Agnès's group to proceed. Gameplay As a boss, Konoe Kikyo uses the powers of the Ninja job in battle. She usually uses Utsusemi to evade one physical attack, allowing her to counterattack with Transcience. In addition, she will use Shippûjinrai to strike first in a turn. Gallery Trivia *Konoe and Ominas Crowe are two characters that are clearly shown to have speaking disorders. Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Ninjas